There you'll be the steamy follow up
by ichbin
Summary: This is the next chapter to fanofgrissom's There You'll Be. I couldn't let it end there. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…too bad!

A/N: So this is the next chapter is the follow up to fanofgrissom's sequel "There you'll be", to my sad song fic "Look Away". I loved fog writing CC and Niles back together, but I thought that after being separated for so long…they would not just leave it where she ended it. So with her permission and her blessing, here is the steamy sex scene the way I imagined it. Hope you all like it!

I've started with the end of fanofgrissoms's story so you know where I'm at:

* * *

"_I've missed you so much, Love." Niles cried softly as he pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you, CC."_

"_I love you…Niles." Their lips crashed together in the desperate need to have each other again. The yearning and desire they had pretended wasn't between them proving just how much they were meant to be together. "Make love to me."_

"_For the rest of my life, Love"_

Niles leaned in and gently kissed her, softly and with infinite care. His whole body was on fire for her, he wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to rush, he wanted to show her how much he had missed her, how much he loved her so.

CC kissed him back, shrugging off her coat and letting it drop to the floor so she could wrap her arms around his neck. The exhaustion she had felt moments before seemed to lift away as the kisses became more amorous. She let her arms roam all over his body, needing to feel that he was really there, needing to touch him, to feel his flesh under her fingers.

His whole body reacted to the electric touch of her hands in his hair, and he could feel his pulse quicken. He deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against her lips, that she eagerly opened to him. "So much for going slowly" he thought has he pulled her even more closely into him.

"God I've missed you CC!" Niles moaned into her neck.

"I'm so sorry Niles…" she sobbed quietly.

"Shhhh, Love. We're together now…" and he sucked at that point on her neck that he new she adored, quickly taking all thoughts of anything else out of her mind.

"Oh, I love that!" she told him.

"I remember." he smiled and kissed her again.

She let her hands go to his chest, and down to his stomach. She reached under his royal blue sweater and pulled it up over his head and then started unbuttoning the shirt he wore underneath. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and then off completely and ran her hands across his chest, he was more toned than she remembered, so she lingered more over every muscle, ever sinew, touching, feeling, as if for the first time.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he whispered hoarsely.

She let her hand drift down to cup him gently. "I have quite an idea." she laughed her sultry laugh and felt him twitch in her hand. She bent her head and flicked her tongue over his nipple and heard him hiss.

He went right for her pants and undid the button, and helped her get out of them, leaving them as well as her shoes on the living room floor. He was kissing her more fiercely, with more passion, as he backed her towards the bedroom. She stumbled grabbing on to him and throwing them both off kilter so that they fell against the wall in the corridor.

"Oof" CC exhaled, the bump making her gasp a bit. Niles took the advantage and pressed himself firmly at her core, eliciting another gasp from her of a much more guttural nature. He undid the buttons of her blouse, one by one, kissing the flesh and grinding into her with every new button that popped open. By the time he blouse hit the floor, neither one of them was thinking clearly.

He slid his hand down between them, pushing her wet panties out of the way. "God woman" He kissed his way down her body and quickly brought his tongue to her center, sending shivers all through her body. He ravished her with his mouth, mercilessly and passionately until he felt her grab both his shoulders and heard her shout his name. He had already undone his pants, so he held her as she collapsed on top of him and dragged her to the floor. Before she could even catch her breath, he was inside her, driving himself to the hilt.

"God Niles…that's…I…oh baby…yeah…."

She brought her legs around his hips and urged him faster. The need they had for each other was almost animalistic, the hunger had to be sated. He thrust quickly, deeply and almost immediately felt that familiar feeling. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer, and he wanted to take her with him again.

"CC, I'm … God…you're so wet…I can't… please…tell me…"

"Niles…harder… yeah…just a little…G-O-D…oh….hard…Ahaaa"

He felt her tighten around him just a bit and it was all it took. Releasing himself into her, he cried her name as his whole body tightened with the sheer joy of finally being with her again. That was all CC needed to crash over the edge again, biting down on his shoulder for the intensity of it all.

As they're breathing slowed a bit, Niles rolled over on his side and pulled her into the crook of his arm.

"Did we get better at this?" Niles smirked a bit, asking the question.

"I think it's having been apart, and realizing how stupid an idea that was. I had to make it up to you." CC replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well, if that was you making it up to me…I'll have to return the favour. You know…you can't take the blame for this yourself." he turned over to face her, not such an easy task as his pants were still around his ankles. "We agreed to be apart…I know it was your idea…but I went along with it. I tried to go along with it…I mean, Victoria…" he looked away a bit, seeing how just saying her name sent a shadow through CC's eyes. "Victoria was great…and I tried…but she wasn't you…and I couldn't keep fooling myself."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm so glad that I overheard you talking to Fran this afternoon. Or else I'd still be moping around the house thinking you were happy that I was happy." CC's eyebrows shot up at his words.

"You heard me … today?" CC stuttered a bit…

"Yeah, when you said **_I love him too much to let him think he's caused me pain_**. I realized then that we had both been so wrong about being better off without each other. I spent most of the afternoon looking for you…went to Jack's, drove around…and then…I knew you'd come back eventually." He smiled, bring his arm to caress her shoulder.

"I've never been so happy to have spoken to Fran in all my life." she kissed him quickly. "I'll have to thank her for dragging it out of me." she shivered a bit. "I'm a little cold."

"Hold on." he stood up and kicked his pants and underwear off and then pulled her up. Wrapping her in his arms, he held her close and blew warm breath along her neck. She was still wearing her bra, so he just looked at her and reached behind to undo it. He looked at her appreciatively as it fell away and then said "Still cold I see ."

"Not anymore" she tossed out suggestively and sauntered towards the bedroom. He just shook his head and caught up to her, making her squeal as he pinched her rear. She dove under the covers and tried to play coy, but he was having none of that. He pulled back the covers and climbed on top, effectively pinning her down and then he brought her hands up above her head.

"Stop wiggling silly wench. I told you it was my turn to make it up to you. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Oh, definitely the hard way." she said smirking.

"So, you want to play huh?" he smirked back. Keeping her hands together, he held them down on the bed, and he leaned down and kissed her ear "Then let's have some fun, shall we?" he whispered, his breath sending shivers through her entire body. He kissed his way around her ear, down her neck, lingering at the pulse points that he knew drove her mad. As he got to the top of her breast, he stopped a bit, torturing her with the waiting…knowing how that also would bring her desire out. Finally, he took the nipple in his mouth and lightly nipped at it.

"Oh my" was all she said, as she took a deep breath.

He avidly licked that nipple, then the breast and made sure no part of it was untouched. When he was satisfied that he had paid thorough homage to the right one, he repeated his actions on the left one. By the time he was done, CC was squirming under him, rubbing her legs together, trying desperately to get him to where he she needed him most.

He let go of her hands as he kissed his way down her body again, the sweet smell of her arousal tickled his senses "I need to taste you again" he growled as he lowered his mouth to her. He was more gentle than he had been before, enjoying the sounds that she was making as he showed her how much he loved her.

"Niles?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed, creating a amazing sensation that distracted her for a moment.

"Niles? Turn around…I want…I want to … taste you too" He could hear that her need was mixed in with shyness, and he loved her all the more for it. He turned around to comply without stopping what he was doing, until he felt her take him into her warm, wet mouth. The only reason he didn't cum right then was because he had done so not that long ago.

"CC…that's so goo-ood." he moaned.

CC loved the way she could make Niles completely lose control. She sucked him with abandon, enjoying every shiver she created in his body with her tongue. Of course, what he was doing to her was also increasing her desire, and soon they were both teetering on the edge.

'Niles…don't stop…I'm so close….please…oh…that's…." CC moaned and then took him even deeper.

"CC…stop…I won't be able…" Niles finally shifted out of her reach, and turned around again.

"Hey!" She half-shouted. "You can't just stop…that's … well that's mean!"

"Don't worry love, I'll get you there…I just had to … regroup." He smiled. Moving up the bed a bit, he leaned down on the pillows and then pulled her on top of him. She didn't waste any time lowering herself down onto him, she needed him too much.

"So…oh…ungh…Goo-ood" Niles loved this position, as he could see every expression on her face and he also had his hands free to roam her body. He took time to caress her breasts, pinching her nipples as she rode him just a little faster each time.

"Oh Niles…oh yes…I'm … I'm cumming…" He felt her tighten around him, and grabbed her hips to help her keep going. He wasn't quite there, so as soon as he heard her breathing change back a bit, he flipped them over and continued the rhythm she had already established.

"Oh Love! ... so beautiful. I love you so much." His voice in direct contrast to the force of his thrusts.

CC couldn't see straight, she was heading for another climax and she had yet to completely get over the one she's just had. "Niles…I'm … Niles… ungh…ung… Oh yesSSSS" she cried as her orgasm washed over her, bringing Niles along for the ride. "Oh God CC" he gasped as he collapsed on top of her.

As their breathing slowed, he got off her and CC turned on her side. Reaching for the covers, he snuggled in behind her, holding her tight and covering them both with the blankets. They fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of what the future would hold for them, together.


End file.
